pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malley
Thomas O'Malley is main character from "The Aristocats". Duchess (wife), Tom (father), Toodles Galore (mother), Tom Cat Jr. (half brother), Robespierre (Nephew), Mewsette (grandmother) Jaune-Tom (grandfather), Tiger and Danny (nephews), Tom's grandfather (uncle) Oliver (son in law) Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Simba in The Aristocats King, The Aristocats King II: O'Malley's Pride and The Aristocats King 1 ½ He is a lion Thomas O'Malley Played Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of Toon He is a Mouse Thomas O'Malley Played Stitch in Penny & O'Malley He is a blue dog Thomas O'Malley Played Jumba in Jenny and Ultra Nyan He is a Alien Thomas O'Malley Played Aladdin in O'Malleyladdin, O'Malleyladdin II: Return of Prince Charming and O'Malleyladdin III: The King of Thieves He is a Street rat Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Monster Bear He is a Prince Thomas O'Malley Played Quasimodo in The O'Malley of Notre Dame He is a bell ringer Thomas O'Malley Played Hubba Hubba in Pearl Pureheart Goes Hawaiian He is Hawaiian Mouse Thomas O'Malley Played Li Shang in Duchlan He is a Captain Thomas O'Malley Played Bernard in The Rescuers (Thomas O'Malley Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Thomas O'Malley Stlye) He is a Mouse Thomas O'Malley Played Doc in Gadget White and the Seven Toons He is a one dwarf Thomas O'Malley Played Mr. Bear in Reilina (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is a Bear Thomas O'Malley Played Jean-Bob in The Kitten Princess He is a Frog Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Charming in Duchella He is a Prince Thomas O'Malley Played Timon in The Jerry King, The Jerry King II: Jerry's Pride and The Jerry King 1 ½ He is a Meerkats Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Tarzan in O'Malleyzan He is an ape man Thomas O'Malley Played Flik in A Bug's Life (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is an ant Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Bambi in Tom Sawyerambi He is a deer Thomas O'Malley Played Naveen in The Cat Princess and the Mouse He is a prince Thomas O'Malley Played Dimitri in Duchestasia He is a Russian Thomas O'Malley Played Po in Kung Fu O'Malley and Kung Fu O'Malley 2 He is a panda Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Hercules in O'Malleycules (TheBluesRockz Version) He is a strong man Thomas O'Malley Played Eric in The Little Aristocat (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is a prince Thomas O'Malley Played Lumiere in Beauty and the Godzilla (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is a Candlestick Thomas O'Malley Played Balto in O'Malleyto, O'Malleyto II: Cat Quest and O'Malleyto III: Wings of Change He is a wolf-dog Thomas O'Malley Played Chip in Duchess Goes Hawaiian He is a chipmunk Thomas O'Malley Played Chanticleer in Rock-A-O'Malley He is a rooster Thomas O'Malley Played Han Solo in Star Wars (Thomas O'Malley Style) He is a Smuggler Thomas O'Malley Played Baloo in The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2 He is a Bear Thomas O'Malley Played Robin Hood in O'Malley Hood He is a fox Thomas O'Malley Played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Duchess He is a prince Thomas O'Malley Played Adult Tod in The Alley Cat and the Superdog He is a fox Thomas O'Malley Played Mario in SML (Pachirapong1999 Verison) Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Prince Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Singing Characters